Rhea Maseki
|previous affiliation= |mark location=Right Thigh |occupation=Law Maker Bodyguard to Alexander Macedon |previous occupation= |team=Law Makers |previous team= |partner=Alexander Macedon |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives=Unnamed Mother and Father |counterpart= |magic=Law of Kronos Rain Magic |weapons=Various }} Rhea Maseki (魔関リーア, Maseki Rīa) is a affiliated with the by the way of Alexander Macedon, whom she encountered at an unnamed point in her life, and subsequently became his bodyguard due to the missions he was assigned to by the council. She is a powerful mage, whose skills and magic make her an opponent everyone should fear; though she rarely partakes in lethal combat, in a similar vein to her partner. She is also an honorary member of the Law Makers Sect. of the Magic Council, focusing on international relations, diplomacy, trading policies, and various other political maneuvers in order to strengthen and in the long-run. Because of her skills as a mage, she is known as Rhea of the Stars (星々のリーア, Hoshiboshi no Rīa). Within the Law Makers, she has been granted the title of The Hands of Preservation (維持の手 Ijinote), based on the "law" she governs over in her magic. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Magical Abilities .]] Law of Kronos (クロノスノ法, Kuronosu no Hō) Law of Kronos is an unusual magic in that, like Law of Retrogression, it represents one of the many laws of the magical world. In this case, it manifests as the personification of the rule that "magic will not deteriorate no matter how long passes". This is relevant to the etymology of the magic, as Kronos is defined as the "natural progression of time". Firstly, to activate the magic's effects, the user must undergo a small ritual. The ritual involves bringing out a medium that can be used to quantify and/or manipulate time. In Rhea's case, she takes out a pocket-watch of her own that she has kept on her being since ages past. Upon doing so, her own magical power is poured into the pocket-watch, which begins to react violently as it generates an apparition of an unusual spinning platform made purely out of Eternano, which soon begins to solidify as the space surrounding the platform begins to transform visually into a space akin to the cosmos. The medium in which Rhea stands on appears to be rather mechanical, akin to the interior of a clocktower, along with a variety of other astronomical bodies being suspended in the air surrounding Rhea and any opponents dragged into the magic's activation. Soon afterwards, the abilities of this strange magical podium of sorts are revealed. What the podium does is invoke the magic within the body from all of her time to reveal itself in the present time-frame. However, this does not include parallel timelines and universes, but still provides magic from every single portion of Rhea's existence within the single timeline. The absorption of this magic allows her to be empowered to heights far beyond her wildest imaginations; as a result providing tremendous physical enhancement, magical enhancement, and mental capabilities to the wielder. The latter enhancement being a result of the magic obtained having the memory of each battle Rhea has faced, thus providing it with new innovations the likes of which could only be gained through hundreds of years of battle. But like all magic, this holds a tremendous weakness. Though the law of magic dictates that magic will not deteriorate, the physical body still does. And thus, to compensate for this, magic within the body freezes the time of most bodily functions, thus allowing them to be biologically immortal. However in compensation, her physical being is degraded far beyond the normal mage's, because the body does not lend its energy to allowing the body to grow stronger or heal itself, but rather, it focuses on preserving the body in the state it is in. For this reason, any injuries are obtained are lethal, which is why she equips herself very cleverly in order to make sure the chances of this are minimal. Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Northstar1012